


Disorder

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Suicide, The little mermaid - Freeform, this isnt sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: Inspired by the original non-disney story of the little mermaid.Hux is the little mermaid after she refuses to kill the Prince. Except he did and is now a Spirit. He wants Kylo to join him.





	Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> I really debated whether to post this. I cant believe I wrote this, but I couldnt get it out of my head.

Kylo was furious. His mother had abandoned him at his uncle's school by the ocean, and was forbidden to come home until he learned to control his anger.

"There's a wild spirit in you. You're going to be an amusing one."

"What the fuck?!" Kylo was sure he had heard a voice behind him. But he was alone in his room. All of a sudden someone materialized out of thin air.

"Hello there. My name is Hux"

"How did you do that?! Are you a ghost?!" Kylo stared incredulously at the young man in front of him. He had to dreaming. Maybe he had been drugged. Had he hit his head in a fight lately?

"In not a ghost and you haven't been drugged or injured. I am a spirit of sorts. Lately humans have been calling me a god of disorder, but humans are idiots."

"So are you here to kill me or something?"

"No deary. I'm here to help you cause chaos. Madness. Disorder." Kylo could sense the passion radiating off him as he spoke. "You see, I was cursed a long time ago. I died and was cursed to never cross over until I could make sure there was perfect order in this region."

"Wait, if you're supposed to bring order to the region, why are you causing disorder?"

"Because this was supposed to be a punishment. Eternity alone for what I did. I was a bastard child, a nobody. But I saw my path to top clearly. The Prince. If I could just marry that imbecile. I made a deal with a witch to help me attract the Prince. In return she took my voice. I didn't mind at the time. I knew all he cared for was a pretty face. Unfortunately, I wasnt the prettiest face. He chose another. So I drove a dagger through his heart. The gods that be werent too happy about that though. The region fell into uncertainty and chaos. Which is why was punished with restoring order. Fix what I broke I guess. At first I did as I was supposed to. I made sure children listened to their parents, I tried to discourage crooks and robbers, etc. But one day, I just got so frustrated at my progress being undone by any passing traveller that decided to become rowdy after a few one too many. So I began doing the opposite. Encouraged one especially strong willed girl to follow her more nefarious nature, and when she died she didn't just pass on. No, she got stuck with me. I realized then, that I didn't have to follow their orders, I didn't have to be alone. They wanted order, I give them chaos. Not even they can undue my curse. I assume that's why they encouraged Skywalker to set up his special school here. To restore balance to this area."

"And what do you want with me?" Kylo was shocked by what he heard. 

"Join my knights of Ren. Be wild, juvenile, stubborn, impulsive, temperamental. Help me bring chaos. Then whenever you want, free yourself and join me forever." Hux held out a hand for Kylo.

Kylo smiled wickedly and took Hux' s outstretched hand. "Ok"

**Author's Note:**

> This may be deleted. I dont know. I guess I could just orphan it. Also, I know I was a bit liberal with the word 'chaos'. I need to use a thesaurus.


End file.
